ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cracker Jack
How Cracker Jack joined the Tourney Jack was once a powerful bouncer from Las Vegas who was known for his unstoppable fists. He earned the nickname "Cracker", due to the baseball bat he always wielded. When a certain criminal organization decides to go after Jack for unknown reasons, he decides to elude them by becoming the bodyguard of Blair Dame, the daughter of a wealthy European family, when she decided to travel the world. Jack disappeared after the trip was over, only to reemerge when an underground fighter named King Bharat kidnapped his younger sister. Jack defeated Bharat and rescued his sister, only to be pursued again by the organization he was eluding. Eventually he was forced to go to Blair's mansion to hide there for a while. After the criminal organizationw as dissolved, Jack hoped to live a peaceful life with his sister, only to receive an invitation to a Tournament at his door step. This was from a Hylian crossbow girl named Linkle. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Cracker Jack taps his baseball bat. After the announcer calls his name Cracker Jack does a bat swing as the camera zooms then does an uppercut and says "Batter up!" Special Moves Batting Hero (Neutral) Cracker Jack swings his baseball bat to knock his opponent away. It will also deflect projectiles. Dash Straight (Side) Cracker Jack dashes to the opponent and does a straight. Pitching Bouncer (Up) Cracker Jack jumps into the air swinging his baseball bat upwards. Soccer Ball Kick (Down) Cracker Jack steps forward and does a hard raising kick that knocks his opponent away like a soccer ball. Raging Buffalo (Hyper Smash) Cracker Jack walks forward with his arms open. If he grabs the opponent, he bombards with a series of boxing punches. After eight punches, he finishes with an uppercut, knocking the opponent away. Home Run King (Final Smash) Based on his Street Fighter EX3 Meteor Combo. Cracker Jack soccer kicks his opponent up. If he does, he readies his baseball and swings it onto the opponent as he/she descends. The opponent is then blasted into space and bounced against the moon, then comes back down hard while Jack poins his baseball bat out. Victory Animations #Cracker Jack does a body blow then an uppercut and says "Don't you know your inner strength?" #Cracker Jack taps his baseball bat on his shoulder saying "I can't forget this encounter." and points it outward. #Cracker Jack flexes his arms saying "All talk, I don't think you're ready for me." On-Screen Appearance Cracker Jack jumps down and does four jabs saying "You're going flying!" Trivia *Cracker Jack's rival is a Hylian girl from a Cucco raising village named Linkle. *Cracker Jack shares his Japanese voice actor with Liquid Snake, Raiden, Bayman. Mr. Henry Walton Jones Sr., Gun Jack, Torovar, Worf and Gihren Zabi. *Cracker Jack shares his French voice actor with Bob Wilson and Smoker. *Cracker Jack shares his Arabic voice actor with the Nameless Shura, Baraka, Kaioh, Lu Meng, Sun Jian, Slayer, Dyna Blade and Gemini Saga. *Cracker Jack shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Count Dracula, Tenzin, Morsa and Malcho. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters